1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an objective lens for performing at least one of recording, reproduction, and erasing of information on a tape-shaped recording medium by using light, and relates to an optical pickup device including the objective lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-273634 discloses a tape for recording and/or reproducing information by using laser light, and a method of using the tape. In the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-273634, recording and/or reproduction of information are performed by scanning the tape with laser light at a predetermined tilt angle with respect to a tape running direction. Thereby, the area of the tape can be maximally utilized, which enables recording and/or reproduction of a large volume of information.